Avec des Si
by Ivrian
Summary: COMPLETE. SLASH SSSB ET HPDM. Un gros gros délire... Et si Sirius n'était pas mort ? Et si Severus n'avait pas su que Black était un animagus ? Avec des si, on refait le monde...
1. Ca commence par une nuit d'ivresse

**Avec des Si…**

**Auteur : Ivrian.**

**Disclaimer : Rien à moaaaaa ! Tout à Mme JK Rowling ! Sniff !**

**Résumé : Et si… Severus n'avait jamais su que Sirius était un animagus ? Et si… Sirius n'était pas mort ? Et si Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, et que, pour fêter la victoire, Sev et Siri s'étaient saoulés à mort et avaient fait crac crac (non, je ne parle pas de cracottes, là) dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? **

Ouais, vous l'avez compris, voila un gros, gros délire sur le thème « Avec des Si, on refait le monde » !  

**Note de l'auteur : Ben, en premier lieu, je dédicace cette histoire à Lychee, car c'est sa fic _Everybody wants to be a cat_, qui me l'a inspirée. J'adore tes fics, Lychee, et sérieusement, faudrait que tu envisages de la continuer, celle-là (lol) !**

Et puis je dédie ce petit délire perso à toutes les personnes qui m'ont rewiewé et qui me rewieweront à l'avenir.

°°°

**1**

**Ça commence par une nuit d'ivresse…**

A Poudlard, la bieraubeurre coulait à flots ce soir-là. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours que Harry Potter envoyait Voldemort, alias Tom Jedusor, _ad patres. Non, ce n'était pas tous les jours. Juste… une fois de temps en temps. Lorsqu'il était bébé, puis lors de sa première année à Poudlard, puis lors de sa deuxième année…_

STOP ! Bon, tout ça pour dire que ce coup-ci, il y avait 110% de chances que ce soit la bonne. Il faut quand même signaler que Voldie avait pris un _Avada Kedavra entre les deux yeux, et que son cadavre était exposé au vu et au su de tous dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard (des fois qu'il y en ait qui aient encore des doutes)…_

Albus Dumbledore s'était d'ailleurs fâché tout rouge en apprenant que  Rusard faisait payer l'entrée aux visiteurs, histoire d'arrondir ses fins de mois. Ça avait duré une semaine, cette histoire, et maintenant, malgré le sortilège qui enlevait toutes les odeurs, ce sacré Voldie commençait sérieusement à empester l'école ! 

Donc Dumbledore avait décidé de lui offrir une sépulture « décente ». L'odeur ne serait bientôt plus supportable, autant l'envoyer à la fosse commune du canton. Ainsi finit Tom Jedusor, même pas capable de se payer une pierre tombale !

Harry Potter, le survivant, ne se souciait que modérément de l'absence de caveau pour Jedusor. Non, sa principale préoccupation pour le moment était d'arriver à marcher sans s'effondrer.

« Trop de bieraubeurre ! pensa-t-il. »

Le monde se mit à tournoyer et il s'appuya contre le mur de la grande salle à manger, transformée pour l'occasion en salle de fête. Hochant la tête d'un air approbateur, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était loin d'être le seul à être aussi imbibé.

Ron était occupé à vomir dans un seau à champagne, sous l'œil courroucé d'une Hermione qui ne semblait pas très fraîche, elle non plus. Plus loin, McGonagall avait entonné avec Dumbledore et le professeur Chourave un « Ah le petit vin blanc » dont les paroles semblaient avoir été remaniées de façon pas très catholique…

Harry tourna la tête sur sa gauche et resta bouche bée. Seamus et Goyle faisaient office de DJ, et regardaient en bavant un Draco Malfoy (lui aussi bien imbibé) se trémousser sur une table au rythme de la chanson **Sex Machine**, de James Brown.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté tout en suivant le balancement des hanches du blond serpentard, moulées dans un jean noir. Draco Malfoy, qui n'avait jamais rejoint les mangemorts, mais s'était rangé du côté de l'ordre du phoenix. Son pire ennemi, même si ça avait plutôt été l'entente cordiale, ces derniers temps. Guerre oblige !

Harry avait beau être saoul comme un polonais, il se rendait quand même compte qu'il était en train de fantasmer sur les rondeurs attrayantes du blond. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas la lucidité de se taire, et se retrouva soudain en train de brailler à tue-tête :

- Dray ! J'avais jamais remarqué quel beau petit cul tu as !

Ce qui déclencha une explosion de rires dans la salle. Harry se mit quand même à rougir sous le regard incendiaire que lui décocha le « beau petit cul », qui n'avait pas l'air de prendre ça comme un compliment.

- Potter ! hurla le serpentard. Tu es rond comme une queue de pelle !

Ce disant, Draco s'était approché du Gryffondor d'un pas plus que chancelant. Il attrapa le survivant par sa chemise et lui souffla au visage, ce qui manqua faire s'évanouir le jeune homme. Il faut dire que l'haleine du « sang pur » empestait l'alcool…

- Mais bon, reprit le blond, comme tu es toi aussi vachement sexy, je te pardonne cette remarque vulgaire !

Et il colla ses lèvres aux siennes pour un baiser torride, sous les applaudissements de la foule en délire. Harry Potter s'évanouit pour de bon…  Le choc avait été trop fort.

Severus Rogue fixa d'un air dégoûté son verre vide. Avisant un pichet de « Dernier spasme », un alcool de force 6 sur l'échelle de Richter, il s'en empara en jetant un coup d'œil alentour. Bien. Personne n'avait rien remarqué.

Trébuchant un peu, Severus se dirigea avec son butin en direction de la bibliothèque, qu'il mit un temps fou à atteindre, sa démarche étant des plus incertaines. Arrivé à bon port, il poussa un soupir de satisfaction et se versa une copieuse rasade de la boisson.

- Bordel ! Mais y a pas moyen d'être tranquille, même ici !

Rogue sursauta violemment, manquant renverser le pichet, et écarquilla de grands yeux en voyant un Sirius Black débraillé à moitié allongé sur l'une des tables de la bibliothèque. Il tenait lui aussi un pichet à la main.

- TA GUEULE, BLACK ! hurla Severus, une fois remis de sa (mauvaise) surprise. Tu n'as rien à fiche ici, tu n'es même pas un enseignant !

- Comme la moitié des gens présents ce soir ! ironisa Sirius.

- Dégage ! Je veux boire tout seul !

- J'étais là le premier, Snivellus !

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Comment tu préfères que je t'appelle ? Sevy chou ?

Avec un hurlement de rage, Rogue se précipita sur son ennemi de toujours et tenta de lui fracasser le crâne avec son pichet. Heureusement que les deux hommes étaient trop saouls pour songer à sortir leurs baguettes, sinon il y aurait certainement eu des dégâts !

Black riposta par une droite, et Rogue en vit trente-six chandelles. Il bondit sur l'ex-prisonnier et lui balança un coup de genou vicieux dans les parties les plus intimes de son anatomie. 

- AAAAHHH ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! hurla Black. Si tu me mets hors service, je ne te serais plus d'aucune utilité !

Là, il fallut quelques minutes pour que la phrase de son ennemi parvienne à atteindre le cerveau de Severus, et quelques minutes de plus pour que le décodage se termine sans encombres.  

- Black… tu… tu…

« Sevy chou » n'en trouvait plus ses mots.

- Tu n'es qu'un pervers !

- Et tu adores ça, hein, Sev' ? riposta l'ex-prisonnier avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Severus Rogue et Sirius Black avaient absorbé une trop grande quantité d'alcool pour agir avec la moindre parcelle de lucidité…

Résultat, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec fougue, pour un autre genre de corps à corps, cette fois-ci…

°°°

**Voila, en espérant que ça vous a plu ! Donc, des rewiews, encore et encore, SVP ! Je ne m'en lasse pas ! **


	2. Il s'ensuit une sacrée pagaille

**Avec des Si…**

**Auteur : Ivrian.**

**Disclaimer : Rien à moaaaaa ! Tout à Mme JK Rowling ! Sniff !**

**Résumé : Et si… Severus n'avait jamais su que Sirius était un animagus ? Et si… Sirius n'était pas mort ? Et si Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, et que, pour fêter la victoire, Sev et Siri s'étaient saoulés à mort et avaient fait crac crac (non, je ne parle pas de cracottes, là) dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? **

Ouais, vous l'avez compris, voila un gros, gros délire sur le thème « Avec des Si, on refait le monde » !  

**Note de l'auteur : Ben, en premier lieu, je dédicace cette histoire à Lychee, car c'est sa fic _Everybody wants to be a cat_, qui me l'a inspirée. J'adore tes fics, Lychee, et sérieusement, faudrait que tu envisages de la continuer, celle-là (lol) !**

Et puis je dédie ce petit délire perso à toutes les personnes qui m'ont rewiewé et qui me rewieweront à l'avenir.

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Gaeriel**** Jedusor : Et encore, tu n'as rien vu ! Le réveil n'en sera que plus dur ! Au fait, j'adore tes fics ! Puis-je supplier pour avoir la suite du « Bâtard et l'homme en noir » et de « Si vous êtes prêt… » , lol ? **

**Julie Percevent : Merci pour la rewiew ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant… Moi aussi, j'adore le couple Sev'/Siri !**

**Ombrefeu : La suite, la voila ! J'espère que tu la trouveras toujours aussi ré « jouissante », lol !**

**Livalia : Et quand bien même, on a tous un fond de perversion, non ? (****LOL ! ! !) J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite !**

°°°

**2**

**Il s'ensuit une sacrée pagaille…**

Harry ouvrit un œil ensommeillé. Il avait chaud, il se sentait agréablement bien. Dans un état semi comateux, il se rendit compte que l'agréable sensation de bien-être venait du bras entourant sa taille. Il leva une main, puis l'autre, et l'information parvint jusqu'à son cerveau un peu défraîchi. Il y avait quelqu'un avec lui dans son lit !

Deuxième information : lorsqu'il souleva le drap, il se rendit compte qu'il était entièrement nu.

« OOPS ! pensa notre survivant. »

Tournant précautionneusement la tête (il avait l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur faisait des travaux à l'intérieur) il regarda le « corps du délit ». Apparemment nu, lui aussi, Draco Malfoy dormait comme un gros bébé.

« Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fichu avec Malfoy la nuit dernière ? ! »

Il avait peur de le deviner. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ce signal, Draco ouvrit tout grand ses magnifiques yeux saphir et les plongea dans les émeraudes de Harry.

- Bien dormi, Potter ?

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Draco lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.

- Saint Potter le prude… Et bien, qui aurait cru ça ?

Bing ! Le cerveau du survivant cessa de fonctionner. Il tomba à la renverse, heurtant le sol avec un bruit sourd.

- Aïe !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le brun s'était relevé et rhabillé. Son compagnon le fixait avec amusement, n'en perdant pas une miette.

- Que… Que s'est-il passé, Malfoy ? parvint enfin à articuler le survivant.

Le blond éclata d'un rire insolent.

- Ah, enfin ! Tu retrouves l'usage de la parole ? Mais pas la mémoire, apparemment…

Draco se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec gourmandise. 

- Tu as été… tout bonnement incroyable, Harry.

Le ton était rien moins que suggestif. Le brun fit la seule chose que lui dictait son cerveau fonctionnant au ralenti, même si c'était une attitude stupide : il s'enfuit en courant, poursuivi par le rire moqueur du serpentard.

***

La bibliothèque était encore plongée dans la pénombre lorsque Severus Rogue se réveilla. La bouche pâteuse, il avala sa salive, et après plusieurs essais infructueux, parvint à empêcher le monde de danser une folle sarabande autour de lui. 

Jetant un coup d'œil alentour, il manqua s'étouffer en voyant ses vêtements épars à quelques mètres de là. Il essaya vainement pendant quelques minutes de reconstituer le fil de la soirée. La victoire contre Voldemort, la fête, l'alcool, la bibliothèque… Et BLACK !

- Sirius Black ! hurla le maître des potions.

- Ne hurle pas, Sev', je ne suis pas sourd, répondit une voix éraillée.

Rogue faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque en voyant son pire ennemi étendu à côté de lui, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

Sirius lui fit un petit sourire coquin.

- Et bien dis donc, Severus ! Qui aurait crû ça de l'austère professeur de potions ? Quelle nuit tu m'as fait passer !

Rogue sentit ses joues devenir tomate sous le regard brûlant du brun.

- Black ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici et tout de suite ! rugit-il pour se donner une contenance. La bibliothèque va bientôt ouvrir et…

- Tu parles ! riposta Sirius. Vu l'état de Mme Pince, hier soir, inutile d'y compter !

Il jeta un coup d'œil coquin à Severus.

- On pourrait remettre le couvert, non ?

- Délicate expression, Black ! fit Rogue, dégoûté. Mais je vais te répondre une fois pour toutes. JAMAIS ! Ce qui s'est passé hier soir est une monstrueuse, abominable et sordide erreur !

Black eut l'air blessé.

- Comment ? Tu n'as pas apprécié ?

- Black, soupira Severus, je sais que le plus grand plaisir de ton existence est de me pourrir la vie, mais là, tu as franchement poussé le bouchon un peu loin !

Il s'interrompit, écarlate, en réalisant que ce qu'il venait de dire pouvait être mal interprété, mais Sirius choisit de la jouer gentleman en ne relevant pas.

- Je pensais que nous avions enfin mis nos différends de côté, murmura-t-il doucement.

Rogue lui jeta un regard de pure haine.

- Nous ne pourrons jamais mettre nos différends de côté, comme tu le dis si bien ! Tu as essayé de me tuer !

Sirius se leva d'un bond, et Rogue détourna vivement les yeux, gêné par cette splendide (il faut bien l'avouer !) nudité.

- Je n'étais qu'un gamin, à l'époque ! rugit le parrain du survivant. Et il n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de te tuer ! Je voulais juste te donner une bonne leçon !

- Une bonne leçon, ironisa Severus. Effectivement, elle fut excellente ! Sans Potter, j'y serais passé !

Sirius commença à se rhabiller en silence, et Rogue fit de même de son côté. Le maître de potions fut le premier à être prêt, et il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, lorsque la main de Black le retint fermement.

- Pourquoi as-tu couché avec moi, Rogue ?

Le ton était aussi dur que le regard était noir.

- Parce que j'étais ivre mort, Black ! répondit froidement Severus.

Il se dégagea violemment et quitta la bibliothèque sans un regard en arrière. Sirius soupira, l'esprit en déroute et le corps en tumulte après cette nuit de passion.

°°°

**Voilà, la suite, prochainement ! Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Rewiews, please !**


	3. Ca continue par un accident

**Avec des Si…**

**Auteur : Ivrian.**

**Disclaimer : Rien à moaaaaa ! Tout à Mme JK Rowling ! Sniff !**

**Résumé : Et si… Severus n'avait jamais su que Sirius était un animagus ? Et si… Sirius n'était pas mort ? Et si Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, et que, pour fêter la victoire, Sev et Siri s'étaient saoulés à mort et avaient fait crac crac (non, je ne parle pas de cracottes, là) dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? **

Ouais, vous l'avez compris, voila un gros, gros délire sur le thème « Avec des Si, on refait le monde » !  

**Note de l'auteur : Ben, en premier lieu, je dédicace cette histoire à Lychee, car c'est sa fic _Everybody wants to be a cat_, qui me l'a inspirée. Et puis je dédie ce petit délire perso à toutes les personnes qui m'ont rewiewé et qui me rewieweront à l'avenir.**

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Saaeliel : T'excites pas ! La voila, la suite ! En espérant qu'elle te plaira autant et que j'aurais encore plein de rewiews de toi, lol !**

**Miya**** Black : Coucou ! ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi sur cette fic ! Allez, zou, j'espère que tu continueras à rewiewer toutes mes fics !**

**Livalia : Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont pas s'engueuler tout le temps… Juste les trois quarts du temps ! mdr ! le but du jeu, c'est quand même de les caser ensemble, lol !**

**Chrisanimefan : Meilleurs vœux ! Voila la suite tant attendue. Je m'excuse pour le retard !**

**Angelk1990 : Voila la suite ! J'suis curieuse… Tu peux m'expliquer ton pseudo ? 1990, c'est ton année de naissance ?     **

°°°

**3**

**ça continue par un accident**

_Je n'ai besoin de personne en Harley Davidson_

_Je ne reconnais plus personne en Harley Davidson…_

Les élèves de Poudlard auraient été bien surpris s'ils avaient pu imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une minute la passion secrète de leur professeur de potions. En jean, blouson de cuir et santiags, l'austère Severus Rogue n'avait plus rien de l'enseignant terrifiant qu'il incarnait d'ordinaire à la perfection.

Il passa une main amoureuse sur les chromes étincelants, et enfourcha la moto. Une splendide Harley Davidson qu'il s'était payé lors de sa première année en tant que professeur. Ça avait fait un sacré trou dans son budget, mais il ne l'avait jamais regretté !

Conduire cet engin lui procurait une sensation de liberté inouïe. _Born to be wild_ ! A chaque congé, il quittait Poudlard et partait en virée dans le monde moldu, où il s'était acheté un pied à terre. Direction, la liberté ! Et l'année était enfin terminée… C'en était fini de la promotion Potter et Cie ! Vive les grandes vacances !

Severus poussa un soupir de pur bonheur. Il se remémora les bruits de couloir qui traversaient Poudlard lorsqu'il était parti. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter s'embrassant langoureusement dans la salle de réception et finissant par atterrir dans la chambre du préfet en chef de serpentard !

Tout en roulant à grande vitesse sur la route ombrée d'arbres divers, Severus riait à perdre haleine. Potter et Malfoy ! On aurait tout vu ! Son rire s'étrangla net dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se souvint de ce que lui avait fait. Coucher avec Sirius Black ! Quelle honte ! Et pourtant…

Pourtant, Severus avait encore des frissons dans tout le corps en se remémorant sa folle nuit avec l'ex-prisonnier. Qui aurait pu croire un seul instant que Black se révélerait aussi imaginatif ? Et que lui, Monsieur-je-garde-toujours-mon-contrôle-Rogue, le suivrait avec autant d'enthousiasme sur ce terrain ?

L'alcool. Bien sûr, il n'y avait que ça. Mais au fond de lui-même, Severus Rogue savait pertinemment que c'était faux. Il avait toujours trouvé Sirius séduisant, même si ce dernier l'horripilait. Ce n'est qu'après que le jeune homme l'ait envoyé à une mort certaine qu'il l'avait haï, vraiment haï. Et là, il commençait à se demander si sa haine ne cachait pas un autre sentiment… Non, bien sûr que non !

Severus refusait de s'interroger davantage sur ses pseudos sentiments pour Black. Il le détestait, un point c'est tout. Même si, lors d'une nuit un peu folle, il l'avait désiré au point de faire avec lui des choses qui, en y repensant, faisaient monter une jolie teinte rouge à ses joues d'ordinaire si pâles.

Tout à ses pensées, Rogue ne vit la masse sombre qui traversait le chemin qu'au dernier moment, et freina à mort avec un « Meeerde ! » peu habituel chez lui. Il sentit le choc, entendit le bruit écœurant des os qui craquent, et finit dans le fossé. Un peu étourdi, il se releva, constatant avec soulagement qu'il s'en tirait sans une égratignure. Il releva la moto et vit que son petit bijou n'avait quasiment rien. Du moins, rien d'irréparable.

Alors, et alors seulement, il jeta un regard noir sur l'animal. 

« Saleté de bestiole ! Mais pourquoi les gens les laissent-ils en liberté ? ! Peuvent pas les attacher, leurs clebs, non ? ! »

Le chien était noir comme l'enfer. Il ne bougeait plus, allongé sur le côté, mais Severus put voir que sa poitrine se soulevait de manière irrégulière. Au moins, la bête était vivante. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla doucement à côté de l'animal. Celui-ci découvrit une large rangée de crocs, tout en laissant échapper un grondement peu amène.

- Hé ho ! T'avais qu'à regarder avant de traverser ! grommela Sev, à qui il en fallait bien plus pour être impressionné.

Il avait été mangemort, tout de même !

- Je veux juste regarder si tu es blessé, reprit-il doucement.

L'animal sembla se calmer, et Rogue promena doucement sa main le long du poitrail, le palpant pour rechercher d'éventuelles blessures. Le chien gémissait, et tenait sa patte antérieure gauche d'une manière peu naturelle.

- Okay, fit Severus, je vois ce qu'il en est. Patte cassée. Il va falloir que je t'emmène chez moi.

Il fit la grimace en regardant sa moto. Mais il fallait qu'il la laisse quelques instants, le temps de transplaner avec le chien jusqu'à sa demeure. Oh, et puis zut ! Le chemin était peu fréquenté, et il était à peine à dix minutes de chez lui.

Sev transplana et installa confortablement le chien sur un moelleux sofa.

- Sage, fit-il, et ne bouge pas. Je suis là dans dix minutes.

Dès qu'il fut seul, le chien se redressa. Une minute plus tard, un Sirius Black complètement abasourdi avait pris sa place. L'animagus resta perplexe quelques instants, puis un fou rire phénoménal le prit.

« Severus Rogue, maître des potions à Poudlard, craint et détesté de tous ses élèves, roule en… Harley Davidson ! »

Sirius riait tellement qu'il faillit s'en étouffer. Voilà qui éclairait d'un jour tout à fait nouveau la personnalité de son ennemi juré ! Black caressa un moment l'idée de le faire chanter, mais il réalisa que Rogue pourrait faire de même s'il apprenait que lui, Sirius Black, était un animagus non déclaré.

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres de l'ex-prisonnier. De toute façon, sa jambe était cassée. Il était bon pour une attelle et un mois de repos forcé aux frais de la princesse… heu… de Rogue. Sirius se métamorphosa donc de nouveau en chien. Il commençait à entrevoir toutes les possibilités que la situation allait lui offrir. Un jappement rauque, et il s'installa plus confortablement sur le sofa.

Il n'avait guère apprécié d'être repoussé comme un malpropre par Rogue alors qu'il lui avait proposé de signer la paix. Il avait envie de se venger. Il avait envie de Severus. Il avait envie de… Et puis merde ! Il ne savait plus ce dont il avait envie… Mais quel meilleur moyen de connaître tous les petits secrets du maître des potions que de s'installer chez lui et de le regarder vivre ?

Avec un soupir de pur bonheur, Sirius se dit que la situation était idéale. Vraiment idéale.

***

Regardant à droite et à gauche, le jeune homme brun se dit qu'il avait vraiment une chance phénoménale. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à éviter soigneusement Draco Malfoy. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il se prépara à monter dans l'express qui allait le ramener chez son parrain. Mais soudain, une main ferme lui tomba dessus, le tirant en arrière.

- Pas si vite, Potter ! fit une voix nonchalante. Changement de programme !

GLUPS ! Harry déglutit avec difficulté, se retournant pour croiser le regard énigmatique de sa Némesis. Enfin, ex-Némesis, parce que continuer à l'appeler ainsi après ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble aurait été ridicule… N'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?

- Toi, fut la réponse, et le survivant prit une magnifique teinte tomate. Mais pour l'instant, je me contenterai volontiers de discuter.

- Discuter ?

- Oui, Potter. J'ai des cordes vocales, tu as des cordes vocales, donc nous pouvons **dis-cu-ter** ensemble. Et avec nos deux langues, on peut faire bien d'autres choses…

Le blond avait pris un ton tellement suggestif que le survivant eut un petit frisson d'anticipation. Ce que Draco ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- On se calme, Potty. Je ne vais pas te violer tout de suite.

Le terrain devenant un peu trop glissant à son goût, Harry préféra changer de sujet.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit « changement de programme » ?

- Parce que tu viens passer l'été chez moi.

- Comment ? !

- Oui, ma mère et ton parrain Sirius sont d'accord.

- Oh, vraiment ? ! explosa Harry, furieux. Et si moi, je ne le suis pas ? !

Draco eut un sourire à faire fondre les glaces.

- Tout le monde s'en fout, de ton avis, mon petit brun… 

- Je devais aller passer l'été chez Sirius !

- Oui, mais fort heureusement pour moi, il a tout de suite dit oui quand je lui ai annoncé que nous souhaitions passer nos vacances ensemble… Apparemment, le récit de nos exploits a fait le tour de Poudlard. On pourra dire qu'ils se souviendront longtemps de notre dernière année !

Les joues de Harry étaient cramoisies.

- Je ne veux…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Draco venait de le pousser contre un mur et de s'emparer avec autorité de ses lèvres. Harry sentit une langue gourmande s'insinuer dans sa bouche, et avec un soupir, répondit au baiser. Ils se séparèrent hors d'haleine.

- Dis-moi que tu acceptes de venir au manoir Malfoy, pria Draco.

Après un baiser pareil, Harry aurait dit oui à n'importe quoi.

- D'accord, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Il fallait **vraiment qu'ils aient une conversation sérieuse, tous les deux…**

°°°

**A suivre… au prochain épisode ! Alors, ils vous a plu, Sev', en Harley Davidson, lol ? **


	4. On poursuit la mascarade

**Avec des Si…**

**Auteur : Ivrian.**

**Disclaimer : Rien à moaaaaa ! Tout à Mme JK Rowling ! Sniff !**

**Résumé : Et si… Severus n'avait jamais su que Sirius était un animagus ? Et si… Sirius n'était pas mort ? Et si Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, et que, pour fêter la victoire, Sev et Siri s'étaient saoulés à mort et avaient fait crac crac (non, je ne parle pas de cracottes, là) dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? **

Ouais, vous l'avez compris, voila un gros, gros délire sur le thème « Avec des Si, on refait le monde » !  

**Note de l'auteur : Ben, en premier lieu, je dédicace cette histoire à Lychee, car c'est sa fic _Everybody wants to be a cat_, qui me l'a inspirée. Et puis je dédie ce petit délire perso à toutes les personnes qui m'ont rewiewé et qui me rewieweront à l'avenir.**

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Anya-Softwhisper : Coucou, toi ! *Rougis comme une gamine* Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments ! Tu m'as fait très plaisir…**

**Lulu-cyfair : Attends une minute… **LA** Lulu-cyfair de « Tel est pris » et de « Apparences trompeuses » ? Tes fics sont parmi mes préférées ! J'suis aux anges… Tu m'as rewiewée !!!!**

**Nicole Pavlovna : Coucou, Nicky ! C'est vrai que je rigolais de mes propre conneries, en écrivant le coup des cordes vocales…**

**Lexfroggy : Merci pour le compliment ! Non, c'est pas une impression. J'aime, j'adore le couple Sev'/Siri ! Mais j'adore aussi Sev/Harry, Draco/Harry, Ron/Draco et Hermione/Draco et… du moment que c'est bien écrit, j'aime lire !**

**Miya**** Black : Salut, Myia ! Tu sais que tu as raison ? Je ne m'en étais absolument pas rendu compte, en plus ! Je corrige ça le plus rapidement possible ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Blaise le poussin masqué : Salut, vous deux ! Mais bien sur qu'il va confier ses états d'âme au chien… La gueule du chien, on va rire ! MdR par avance ! Faut le faire, j'vous jure, rigoler de ses propres âneries…    **

**Angelk1990 : C'est vrai que ce cher Sevy sur un gros cube… j'avais dû fumer quelque chose en écrivant ça, moi… Ouais, les vacances risquent d'être mouvementées !**

**Lululle : Salut ! Je viens de lire ta fic « Télépathe », et j'ai adoré ! J'sais plus si j'ai mis une rewiew, d'ailleurs ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, il faudra que je pense à le faire. Bises et merci !           **

°°°

**4**

**On poursuit la mascarade**

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser un sifflement admiratif en voyant le manoir Malfoy pour la première fois. Draco eut un sourire amusé.

- Oui, je sais, ça fait toujours cet effet ! fit-il avant d'ajouter d'un ton lascif : tout comme moi…

Harry demeura impassible. Il s'était promis de ne plus rougir comme une pucelle effarouchée, quelle que soit la provocation.

- Pas mal, Potter ! murmura le serpentard, admirant le sang-froid du gryffondor. Mais je peux quand même te mettre très mal à l'aise…

Une main indiscrète se faufila en direction d'une certaine partie plutôt charnue de l'anatomie potterienne, et le brun sursauta violemment, avant de jeter un regard noir au blondinet aguicheur.

« Je sens que ces vacances vont être très longues, soupira-t-il en son for intérieur. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ? ! »

Il écarta délibérément la petite voix moqueuse qui soulignait l'importance du baiser à couper le souffle dans sa décision d'accepter l'invitation. Tout comme il ignora le frisson d'anticipation qui le secoua à l'idée de tout ce qu'il pourrait faire dans la chambre de Malfoy… avec Malfoy.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, ce dernier se rapprocha et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

- Si tu veux, je te fais visiter ma chambre… en premier.

- Il faut d'abord que je présente mes respects à la maîtresse de maison ! riposta Harry.

- Oh, je ne t'ai pas dit ? répliqua Draco avec un sourire incroyablement pervers. Elle est partie pour un mois sur la Côte d'Azur, en France. Et puisque mon cher père est en train de pourrir à Azkaban, nous sommes tous les deux…

- … Seuls ? termina Harry, la gorge nouée devant le traquenard qui se refermait sur lui.

- Avec les elfes de maison, bien sûr !

Dieu seul sait pourquoi, ça ne rassurait pas vraiment le survivant…

***

A travers ses paupières à demi-baissées, le chien observait attentivement l'humain. Severus lui posait avec délicatesse une attelle sur la patte avant. Ses mains étaient d'une douceur confondante. La part humaine de l'animagus se sentit rougir en se remémorant que ces mains-là pouvaient aussi faire preuve d'une audace et d'une passion peu communes…

- Voilà, fit Sev. Dans un mois, tu seras comme neuf !

Le chien eut un soupir qui le fit rire.

- On croirait presque que tu me comprends ! fit-il pour lui-même.

« Si tu savais ! pensa Sirius Black. »

Il observa le décor du salon. Tout en tons bruns et chauds, typiquement masculin, il laissait entrevoir une facette de la personnalité de Rogue que celui-ci ne montrait certainement pas à Poudlard. Et pour la première fois, Black commença à penser que Rogue s'était forgé une carapace vraiment parfaite. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait songé à aller au-delà des apparences.

La bibliothèque contenait une collection hétéroclite d'ouvrages, de Robert Louis Stevenson à Shakespeare, en passant par Stephen King et Alexandra David-Neel. Des auteurs classiques côtoyaient des auteurs contemporains, témoignant du goût et de la culture du maître des potions. Mais ce qui étonnait le plus Sirius, c'est qu'on trouvait là autant d'écrits moldus que d'écrits sorciers… En bon serpentard, Rogue n'avait pourtant jamais caché son mépris pour les sangs de bourbes ! Black se souvenait encore de la façon méprisante avec laquelle il rejetait l'aide de Lily lorsque les maraudeurs le tourmentaient, autrefois…

« Sev, Sev ! pensa l'animagus. Décidément, tu caches bien ton jeu ! »

Oui, il allait apprendre à connaître le maître des potions pendant ce mois ensemble. Car il savait déjà, au fond de lui, que ce dernier ne l'abandonnerait pas dans un chenil. Le seul problème allait être de ne pas se retransformer pendant un mois…

- Tu as faim ? demanda Severus à l'animal.

Un jappement bref lui répondit, lui arrachant un sourire.

- Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux te trouver dans mon frigo !

Rogue revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un air tellement dépité que Black crut qu'il allait lui éclater de rire au nez.

- Le frigo est vide. Donc, direction les courses ! Ne fais pas de bêtises en mon absence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le chien entendit le bruit de moteur caractéristique de la Harley. Il ne put résister au plaisir de se traîner à la fenêtre afin de regarder un Rogue entièrement vêtu de cuir démarrer en trombe, cheveux au vent.

L'animagus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le cuir allait divinement bien au terrifiant maître de potions. Le pantalon moulait des hanches et une paire de fesses absolument… Bref, Sirius Black n'était pas loin de saliver sur son ex-condisciple.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Mais comment je vais faire pour m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus, moi ! »

Décidément, ce mois allait être très long… Mais l'adage ne dit-il pas que plus c'est long, plus c'est bon ?

« Ouais, seulement cet adage ne fait pas allusion à la même chose ! »

Sirius avait brusquement très très chaud. 

« Il est trop sexy ! Il me le faut ! Encore une fois ! Et encore… plein d'autres fois ! Et… pour le restant de mes jours ! Ce serait possible ? »

Ahuri par la tournure de ses pensées, Black réalisa que ses sentiments envers Sev allaient bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait cru tout d'abord ! Il ne voulait plus de ces disputes puériles. Il ne voulait plus de bagarres, de haine mutuelle. Il préférait nettement les corps à corps langoureux, passionnés, sensuels… Du style de ceux qu'ils avaient eu ensemble dans la bibliothèque.

« Allez, Sirius ! Il y a du pain sur la planche ! Il faut convaincre ce cher Sevy que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Au boulot ! »

Et le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir était tout d'abord d'observer l'ennemi pour connaître ses points faibles…

***

Au manoir Malfoy, Draco était parvenu à la même conclusion. Il lui fallait Potter, et pas seulement pour une nuit…

°°°

A suiiiivreeee ! 


	5. Où l'on assiste à quelques petites confe...

**Avec des Si…**

**Auteur : Ivrian.**

**Disclaimer : Rien à moaaaaa ! Tout à Mme JK Rowling ! Sniff !**

**Résumé : Et si… Severus n'avait jamais su que Sirius était un animagus ? Et si… Sirius n'était pas mort ? Et si Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, et que, pour fêter la victoire, Sev et Siri s'étaient saoulés à mort et avaient fait crac crac (non, je ne parle pas de cracottes, là) dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? **

Ouais, vous l'avez compris, voila un gros, gros délire sur le thème « Avec des Si, on refait le monde » !  

**Note de l'auteur : Ben, en premier lieu, je dédicace cette histoire à Lychee, car c'est sa fic _Everybody wants to be a cat_, qui me l'a inspirée. Et puis je dédie ce petit délire perso à toutes les personnes qui m'ont rewiewé et qui me rewieweront à l'avenir.**

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Nicole Pavlovna** : Salut, Nicky ! Voilà la suite, et ça déjante toujours autant…

**AngelK1990** : Salut ! Ouais, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, y a du boulot ! Bises à toi aussi.

**Lily-ann** : Salut ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite… Même si ça part en live !

**Eowyn78** : Oui, Sev en cuir sur une harley, quel fantasme ! Mais où est-ce que je vais chercher tout ça, moa ?

**Chrisanimefan** : Coucou ! Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu rigoleras autant.

**Blaise le poussin masqué** : Salut vous deux ! Je transmets à Celinette, sans problème ! Soit dit en passant, cette fic est un pur tissu d'âneries, mais ça me permet de décompresser de mes autres fics…

**Celinette** : Coucou, ma puce ! Donc, confer message ci-dessus, Blaise le poussin masqué veut que tu le préviennes si ton chien s'avère être un Sirius Black. Donne-nous tes réactions ! Je rewiewe vite fait le chapitre 14 de ta fic, toujours aussi géniale !

**Anya et Xeres** : Salut ! Et bien non, tu vas voir, l'été va pas être si chaud que ça pour le moment, mais j'adore dérouter mes lecteurs… Niarf, niarf !

**Lululle** : Bon, ce coup-ci, je vais mettre une rewiew à Télépathe et à tes autres fics, qui sont franchement top ! Bises !

**Miya**** Black** : Ah, t'as toujours raison, coquine ? ! J'ai pas eu le temps de rectifier, parce que je me demande encore si c'est la jambe ou le bras qu'il a de cassé… J'arrive pas à me décider, lol !

**Lulu-Cyfair** : T'es toujours là, t'es toujours là ! * Ivrian qui fait des bonds de joie * Et en plus, t'as même rewiewé mon autre fic ! J'suis aux anges… Sev cheveux au vent ? C'est un vieux fantasme, ben oui, on ne se refait pas… Monsieur Rogue conduit sans casque, le vilain !

°°°

**5**

**Où l'on assiste à quelques petites confessions**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le début des grandes vacances. Pour Harry, elles avaient filé à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il avait, à sa grande surprise, découvert un Malfoy plein d'humour et très attentionné. Un dragon sympathique qui, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, n'avait pas tenté de lui sauter dessus illico presto.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient beaucoup parlé, et apprenaient peu à peu à s'apprécier. Tant et si bien que le survivant, avec sa mauvaise foi coutumière, en venait presque à regretter que le serpentard ne soit pas plus entreprenant. Un comble !

Pour l'heure, les deux nouveaux amis prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger du manoir Malfoy. 

Tout à ses réflexions, Harry fixait Draco d'un regard intense, en mâchouillant un morceau de pain garni de confiture. Après quelques secondes de ce manège, le blond finit par craquer et s'écrier :

- Harry ! Si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de me regarder de cette manière, tu vas finir à poil sur la table !

- En dessus ou en dessous ? demanda le survivant, toujours songeur.

- Pardon ? ! s'exclama Draco, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Lors de notre nuit bien arrosée, continua Harry, suivant le fil de ses pensées, j'étais au dessus ou au dessous ?

Draco en resta bouche bée.

- Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce qu'en me réveillant, je n'avais pas mal au… enfin, tu vois l'endroit dont je parle ? fit Harry en rougissant. Et comme c'était ma première fois, je pensais que mon… séant aurait du être plus douloureux, le lendemain matin.

Le serpentard éclata d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Ce qui, bien sûr, vexa le gryffondor.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Dray ! C'était ma première fois, et je n'en garde aucun souvenir !

- Et alors, c'est si dramatique ?

- Tu peux parler, toi ! Je suis sûr et certain que tu n'as pas oublié la tienne !

Au grand étonnement du brun, son compagnon sembla mal à l'aise.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié, répondit-il enfin.

Harry sentit l'aiguillon cruel de la jalousie le transpercer. Il se demandait qui avait eu le privilège d'obtenir ce cadeau précieux. 

- C'était qui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu trop aigu.

- Qui ça ?

- Dray, ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es ! ragea Harry devant le regard malicieux du serpentard. Ta première fois, c'était avec un homme ou une femme ?

- Les deux.

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son morceau de pain.

- Je l'ai d'abord fait avec une fille, puis plus tard avec un garçon, expliqua le blond.

- Des noms, la fouine !

- Dis donc, mon p'tit pote, c'est personnel !

Harry se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise, et sortit en trombe de la salle à manger, furieux, laissant Draco ahuri devant son petit déjeuner. Après quelques minutes, un sourire malicieux vint jouer sur les lèvres fines du blondinet.

« Ma parole, mais il est jaloux ! »

Et ça arrangeait bien les affaires de notre serpentard, ça…

***

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, un chien noir, dorloté, cajolé, choyé comme c'est pas permis, poussa un soupir de pur bonheur. Ce qui fit sourire Severus, jusqu'alors plongé dans un magazine de potions.

« Purée ! pensa l'animagus. Même pendant les vacances, il peut pas les lâcher, ses breuvages ! »

Il se rendit soudain compte que Rogue avait posé le journal et regardait désormais par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Il avait l'air si abattu que le chien dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas se transformer afin d'aller le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler… ou autre chose.

- Tu sais, Canis, quelquefois, c'est dur, d'être tout le temps seul.

Le cœur de Sirius Black fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Le ton de la voix était morne, triste. Depuis quinze jours que Black se prélassait dans la résidence secondaire de Rogue, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait se dévoiler ainsi.

Canis… Rogue l'avait affublé de ce nom ridicule à peine une heure après l'avoir recueilli.

« Quelle imagination ! avait pensé Sirius. »

La main du professeur vint caresser la tête noire, arrachant un frisson de pure extase à l'animagus.

- Ma vie sociale est trépidante, Canis. Et je ne te parle pas de ma vie privée…

« Mais si, mais si, parle-moi de ta vie privée ! »

Severus eut un sourire amer. Le chien semblait l'écouter avec une attention quasi religieuse. C'était bien le seul !

- Songe donc, Canis… Je n'ai pas fait l'amour depuis plus de six mois.

« Et moi alors, je compte pour du beurre ! ? »

Sirius Black émit un jappement indigné. Mais l'homme ne s'en préoccupa guère et continua à suivre le cours de ses pensées.

- Si l'on excepte cette lamentable soirée il y a deux semaines, bien sûr…

Le chien déglutit avec difficulté. Lamentable ? !

- Tu te rends compte, Canis ? continua Rogue, un rien abasourdi. J'ai couché avec mon pire ennemi ! Avec un type qui m'a pourri la vie pendant des années… et qui me la pourrit encore aujourd'hui !

Black en retenait son souffle. Le ton de Severus se fit rêveur.

- Et le pire, c'est que ça a été l'expérience sexuelle la plus incroyable de ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'étais capable de me lâcher à ce point !

« Et moi donc ! »

- D'ailleurs, continua Sev, il me l'a dit le lendemain. Il était même prêt à… quelle expression a-t-il employée, déjà… ah oui, remettre le couvert ! Délicate image, toute en finesse… Bien dans le style de Black, quoi !

Sirius commençait à bouillir, là.

- Tu veux que je te dise la vérité, Canis ? fit le maître des potions en plongeant son regard dans celui du chien, ce qui le calma aussitôt. Même dégrisé, j'ai bien failli « remettre le couvert », comme il l'a dit avec tant de tact. En fait, j'en crevais d'envie. Et depuis longtemps… Sirius Black est peut-être un enfoiré de première, mais c'est le type le plus sexy que j'aie jamais vu… OK, je sens que je vais encore être bon pour une douche froide, moi !

« Non, non, Siri, on ne se retransforme pas. Non, c'est trop tôt ! »

Ce coup-là, Sirius Black dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas se métamorphoser et sauter sur Severus Rogue afin de lui faire subir les derniers outrages…

°°°

Voilà, à suivre… ça devient vraiment du n'importe quoi, cette fic, lol ! 


	6. On commence à avoir des soupçons

**Avec des Si…**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moaaaaa ! Tout à Mme JK Rowling ! Sniff !

**Résumé** : Et si… Severus n'avait jamais su que Sirius était un animagus ? Et si… Sirius n'était pas mort ? Et si Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, et que, pour fêter la victoire, Sev et Siri s'étaient saoulés à mort et avaient fait crac crac (non, je ne parle pas de cracottes, là) dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? 

Ouais, vous l'avez compris, voila un gros, gros délire sur le thème « Avec des Si, on refait le monde » !  

**Note de l'auteur** : Ben, en premier lieu, je dédicace cette histoire à Lychee, car c'est sa fic _Everybody wants to be a cat_, qui me l'a inspirée. Et puis je dédie ce petit délire perso à toutes les personnes qui m'ont rewiewé et qui me rewieweront à l'avenir.

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Loly**** Malfoy** : Merci beaucoup ! Voila la suite, toujours aussi déjantée…

**Lululle** : Tu t'es pas fait trop mal, j'espère ? Et t'inquiète pas, ça me dérange pas qu'on me raconte sa vie, j'ai ce qu'on appelle une « bonne écoute »…

**Chrisanimefan** : T'excuses pas, t'es toujours là pour me laisser un petit mot gentil, et pour moi, c'est le principal !

**Celinette** : Coucou, ma puce ! J'espère que tu as eu mon mail ? Merci d'être encore là pour m'encourager… Dis-moi, le chap 15 du « Choixpeau », il arrive bientôt ? Dis oui, s'teplait !

**Lulu-Cyfair** : Salut, Lulu ! Heureuse de te savoir toujours là ! Moi aussi, j'suis en pétard contre ff.net ! Mais c'est à cause de ma fic sur Narcissa et Lucius. Cette saleté ne me met pas les commentaires de Lucius en gras, ça m'énerve !!!

**Nicole Pavlovna** : Nicky, salut ! Ben ouais, on change un peu… Déroutant, ce Dray, hein ? C'est fait pour ! L'explication de son étrange comportement… bientôt !

**Anya et Xeres** : Voui, voui, voui ! T'as tout compris, c'est fait exprès, c'est de la mise en parallèle !  

**Ptite**** elfe** : Eh, ma puce, soigne-toi bien ! Je ne veux pas te savoir malade… La seule chose qui doit te faire mal au ventre en lisant ma fic, c'est l'envie de rire, lol ! C'est bien toi qui m'as laissé des rewiews sur Fictionpress, au fait ? 

**Blaise le poussin masqué** : Salut, vous deux ! Et oui, c'est de la mise en parallèle et c'est fait exprès ! Au fait, j'ai commencé votre fic façon Shakespeare, et franchement, je m'éclate !

**Miya**** Black** : Coucou, toi ! Après mure réflexion, j'ai décidé : ce sera la patte antérieure, donc le bras ! Plus pratique que la jambe…

°°°

**6**

**On commence à avoir des soupçons**

Quinze jours de plus, et Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il était quasiment prêt à sauter sur Draco Malfoy ! Ils échangeaient des baisers, se câlinaient tendrement, mais impossible d'aller plus loin. A chaque fois, Malfoy mettait un bémol en disant qu'il ne voulait forcer en rien les choses, et qu'il préférait que Harry soit sûr de lui.

Le survivant en arrivait au stade où il allait bientôt violer le blondinet ! Qui aurait cru que Draco Malfoy, le dieu du sexe de serpentard, se révélerait aussi peu sûr de lui ? Craignait-il vraiment de n'être qu'une aventure sans lendemain pour le gryffondor ? C'était en tous cas ce qu'il lui avait laissé entendre.

Mais Harry sentait bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Draco lui cachait quelque chose, et l'intuition du jeune homme lui soufflait qu'il y avait un net rapport avec leur folle nuit de débauche. Le brun en était donc arrivé à la conclusion qu'il fallait impérativement qu'il se souvienne de ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. De plus, il voulait savoir comment s'était déroulé sa première fois. Et il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour ça : une potion appelée _Revelationis_.

Fort heureusement, les Malfoy possédaient une herboristerie très garnie. Notamment par des ingrédients… des plus illicites. Mais en fouillant, Harry avait trouvé tout le nécessaire pour fabriquer la potion qui lui rendrait ses souvenirs.

Il se leva donc à cinq heures du matin et se dirigea furtivement vers la salle. Le manoir entier dormait du sommeil du juste. Une heure après, le breuvage était prêt. Avec un regard de défi, le survivant leva sa fiole en un toast ironique.

- A ta santé, Dray !

Et il avala d'un coup le contenu. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, et soudain, un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa, à mesure que les souvenirs affluaient. Bientôt, un rictus de mauvais augure déforma les traits d'Harry.

- Tout ça va se payer, Malfoy, je peux te l'assurer…

***

Enfin, Severus lui avait enlevé son attelle. Le chien posa avec précaution la patte sur le sol, sous l'œil vigilant du maître des potions. Il pouvait marcher sans aucun problème.

- Et bien, Canis, tout ça m'a l'air parfait !

« Hé oui, mon vieux, maintenant je suis tout à fait libre de te sauter dessus pour t'épuiser sexuellement ! »

Sirius Black était aux anges. Le problème, maintenant, était qu'il allait falloir trouver un moyen de s'incruster dans la place en tant qu'humain. Là résidait son gros problème. Impossible en effet de venir trouver Rogue en lui disant tranquillement :

- Salut ! Je passais dans le coin, alors je me suis dit… pourquoi ne pas faire un petit coucou à ce cher Sev' !

« Et accessoirement, faire l'amour comme des malades pendant une semaine ! »

Severus avait acheté au chien un collier noir avec une plaque argentée sur laquelle était gravé son nom.

« Mon premier cadeau de sa part ! avait pensé Sirius, non sans émotion. »

Bref, entre l'animagus et le maître des potions, c'était une grande histoire, sauf que Sirius ne se voyait pas passer le restant de ses jours dans la peau d'un chien. Problème, problème…

Quelques jours plus tard, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il y avait un problème avec le collier. Son cou s'était rempli de plaques rougeâtres, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Severus en l'examinant.

- On dirait que tu fais une allergie…

Le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement. Oh, merlin ! Il se serait donné des baffes ! La médaille était en argent. Et lui, Sirius Black, avait complètement oublié qu'il était depuis l'enfance allergique à ce métal !

Sirius se souvenait encore du moment où, adolescent, Severus Rogue avait glissé du nitrate d'argent dans sa potion afin de se venger d'une humiliation publique que lui avaient fait subir les maraudeurs. Il avait passé une semaine à l'infirmerie !

Et d'ailleurs, Severus le regardait bizarrement, tout d'un coup…

- Tu fais une allergie à l'argent, Canis…

Le chien déglutit avec difficulté. Au vu du regard de Rogue, nul doute qu'il pensait à Sirius.

- Ce foutu con de Black faisait aussi une allergie à ça ! grommela l'homme.

Et Severus se dirigea vers la salle de bain, troublé. Dans l'armoire à pharmacie, il mit la main sur de l'antiseptique. La première chose à faire était d'enlever son collier à Canis, puis de nettoyer les plaies infectées. Pourtant…

Sev croisa son propre regard dans le miroir. Se pourrait-il que… ? Non. Impossible ! Et pourtant… Pendant la guerre, Rogue avait appris que Pettigrew et Potter étaient des animagi. Et si… Sirius Black en avait été un, lui aussi… Cela expliquerait bien des choses, notamment l'intelligence étonnante dont le chien faisait parfois preuve.

Le regard du maître des potions flamboya. Si Black avait osé… Mais, au fond, il y avait un moyen tout simple de connaître la vérité. Lancer le sort qui retransforme un animagus en humain. Si le chien était vraiment ce qu'il paraissait être, la magie n'aurait aucun effet sur lui.

Severus revint dans le salon pour y trouver Canis… qui essayait subrepticement de se faufiler dehors.

- _Humana__ morphosis_ ! hurla l'homme en pointant sa baguette sur le chien.

Et un Sirius Black entièrement nu apparut sous son regard furieux.

- Heu… Je peux tout expliquer, Sev'…

- Mais je n'en doute pas, Black.

Et le ton du directeur de la maison Serpentard n'augurait rien de bon…

***

Des réveils comme celui-là, Draco Malfoy en voulait bien tous les jours.

- Encore, murmura-t-il dans un demi-sommeil en sentant une bouche mutine parsemer son torse nu de petits baisers.

Une main légère glissa sur son ventre plat, et se faufila indiscrètement dans son boxer. Le choc de ce contact réveilla tout à fait le jeune homme, qui se redressa d'un bond.

- Harry ? fit-il en croisant un regard émeraude.

- Oui, Draco ?

Et le gryffondor s'allongea de tout son long sur lui. Draco eut un deuxième choc en constatant que le jeune brun était aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance.

- Heu… Harry, tu es sûr de toi ?

Draco était au bord de la panique.

- On ne va pas attendre un mois de plus pour renouveler notre nuit de folie, mon petit dragon ? murmura Harry. J'ai envie de toi, Dray…

Et il se jeta avec fougue sur ses lèvres. Draco lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Deux paires de mains commencèrent à se caresser lentement. Mais quand les doigts du survivant se glissèrent pour la deuxième fois dans le boxer du blond, celui-ci en tomba à la renverse.

- Oh, merlin ! Harry, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…

Le brun se jeta à nouveau sur lui, réclamant sa bouche.

- Oh, bon sang ! Harry… 

- Plus tard…

- Potter… hummmppppffff…

Trois secondes après, Draco parvint à s'arracher aux lèvres voraces de son compagnon, le temps de hurler :

- Harry, on n'a rien fait, cette nuit-là !

°°°

**A suivre, niarf, niarf, niarf ! Que pensez-vous de ce retournement de situation ?**


	7. Où l'on peut dire que ça barde !

**Avec des Si…**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moaaaaa ! Tout à Mme JK Rowling ! Sniff !

**Résum** : Et si… Severus n'avait jamais su que Sirius était un animagus ? Et si… Sirius n'était pas mort ? Et si Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, et que, pour fêter la victoire, Sev et Siri s'étaient saoulés à mort et avaient fait crac crac (non, je ne parle pas de cracottes, là) dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? 

Ouais, vous l'avez compris, voila un gros, gros délire sur le thème « Avec des Si, on refait le monde » !  

**Note de l'auteur** : Voila enfin le chapitre 7. Je vous présente d'ores et déjà toutes mes excuses. Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à updater, mais mon ordinateur m'a lâchée et je suis restée sans pendant un bon moment. Je dois maintenant retaper sur Word tous les chapitres de mes fics que j'ai écrit avec un bon vieux stylo ! Vous voyez le tableau, lol ?

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Sindra : Contente de voir que tu apprécies mes fics ! Tu sais que tu me fais rougir, là. Je ne considère pas que j'ai un talent exceptionnel, loin de là. Merci en tous ca, ça fait du bien de lire des rewiews comme la tienne.

Lily-ann : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'arrête pas ! Voilà la suite, lol !

**Celinette**: Coucou, ma chérie ! Bien sur que tu es toute pardonnée ! Entre tes études, ton job et tes fics, je comprends parfaitement que tu sois débordée ! Alors, ma légèreté te fait un bien fou ? Tant mieux, parce que je me demande vraiment, pour ma part, où je vais chercher autant d'âneries, lol… Maintenant que j'ai enfin un ordi potable, je t'envoie un mail le plus rapidement possible.

**Sarina** : Salut ! Ben… à l'origine, elle devait être updaté toutes les semaines, mais mon ordi m'a lâchée. Je vais reprendre les updates hebdomadaires. Tu brûles ? Je suis très flattée…

**Anya et Xérès** : « On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ? » Là, tu m'as trop fait rire ! Mais non, pas dans cette fic, elle est juste classée PG. Si tu veux du R, je ne saurais trop te recommander « la punition », mais là, c'est une Sev/Harry.

**Blaise le poussin masqu** : Coucou, vous deux ! Oui, votre fic façon Shakespeare me plait beaucoup ! Il faut d'ailleurs que je pense à laisser une rewiew. Mais celle que j'ai le plus adoré de vous deux, c'est « … »

**Lulu-Cyfair** : Tu imagines ? Un Sirius tout nu dans le salon ? Miam, miam ! Hum, bon, je m'arrête car mon chéri me jette des regards noirs… Au fait, quand est-ce qu'on se la fait, cette séance de torture avec Lucius ? ****Sourire sadique****

**Chrisanimefan** : Salut, toi ! Ben non, en fait, si Riry veut se venger, c'est parce que Dray l'a fait marcher pendant près d'un mois en lui faisant croire qu'il n'était plus vierge.

**Lululle** : Coucou, ma puce ! Tu sais que je hurle de rire chaque fois que je relis « Les îles » ? A quand la suite ? Pour la « correction », je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, mais ce n'est pas le sujet, ici, lol ! Si tu veux une fic avec des châtiments corporels, je te conseille « La punition »… 

°°°

**7**

**Où l'on peut dire que ça barde !**

- Mais je le sais, mon petit dragon…

Le ton sur lequel avait été prononcé cette phrase n'augurait rien de bon pour le serpentard.

- Tu sais ? fit ce dernier, au comble de la stupeur. Mais comment ?

- Un peu de potion et hop ! Les souvenirs reviennent !

Ce coup-là, Dray ne le sentait franchement pas. Aussi fut-il à peine surpris lorsqu'il reçut un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

- Aïe !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Harry s'était rhabillé, et toisait son vis-à-vis d'un air glacial.

- Quand je pense que j'ai failli coucher avec ça ! Heureusement que je me suis endormi !

Draco se redressa d'un bond, outré.

- Dis donc, tu ne jouais pas les pucelles effarouchées, que je sache, avant de passer de mes bras à ceux de Morphée !

Harry se contenta de le regarder avec mépris.

- Et que voulais-tu faire, exactement ? questionna-t-il.Te ficher de moi et m'humilier, une fois de plus ? Je me demande dans ce cas pourquoi tu n'as pas été jusqu'au bout ! Depuis un mois, ce ne sont pourtant pas les occasions qui ont manqu !

Draco haussa les épaules d'un air las.

- Tu ne comprendrais pas, ou pire, tu ne me croirais pas…

- Explique-toi, bon sang !

- Non.

L'orgueil des Malfoy était de retour. Harry se retint de lui casser la figure, et énonça d'un ton froid :

- Je rentre chez mon parrain.

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa présence au manoir pendant le mois écoulé.

***

Ledit parrain était rien moins que dans la panade, lui aussi. Severus Rogue le foudroyait littéralement du regard.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas te jeter un sortilège impardonnable, Black.

- Heu… Ils sont punis par la loi et tu risques de pourrir à Azkaban pour le restant de tes jours ?

Severus fit mine de réfléchir.

- Excellente raison, approuva-t-il, mais rien ne m'empêche de te mettre dehors.

- Heu… Je suis tout nu, Sev' ! objecta l'animagus.

Ce qui n'eut aucun impact sur le maître des potions. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée en rageant. Mais bizarrement, il semblait plus amer et déçu que vraiment en colère.

- Tu as du bien te marrer, Black, pendant ce mois, hein ? C'était si tordant d'écouter le prof de potions raconter ses états d'âme !

- Non, tu te trompes…

Severus l'empoigna par l'épaule et le traîna sans douceur jusqu'à la porte.

- Maintenant, la plaisanterie est terminée ! Tu dégages !

- Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer, au moins ! 

- Va te faire foutre, Sirius !

- Mais oui, Sev, j'suis tout à fait partant, si tu es d'accord !

Le maître des potions, les yeux exorbités, l'expédia illico hors de chez lui. Son pied entra avec force en contact avec le royal postérieur de Black. Le brun atterrit rudement sur le sol, et la porte d'entrée claqua violemment derrière lui. Sirius haussa les épaules avec philosophie.

- Tu pourrais me prêter des fringues, au moins, s'te plait, Sevy ? cria-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

- Apparemment, non.

Sirius hocha la tête et se décida à transplaner jusqu'à la rue Grimmauld, uniquement drapé dans sa dignité. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'instant. Ce cher Sev était plus têtu qu'une mule, quand il était en colère !

Quelques minutes plus tard, en arrivant, l'ex-prisonnier eut la stupéfaction de trouver Draco Malfoy devant sa porte. Un Draco Malfoy pour sa part à peine étonné de voir l'animagus débarquer sans rien sur lui.

- Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

C'était Sirius le plus surpris des deux.

- Je viens voir Harry. Il a quitté le manoir il y a deux heures sur une dispute, et je venais pour m'expliquer avec lui. Mais apparemment, il n'est pas ici.

Inka, l'elfe de maison qui avait remplacé Kreattur, ne se formalisa pas plus que Draco de voir son maître rentrer chez lui entièrement nu. Elle en avait vu d'autres pendant la guerre ! Sirius fila à l'étage pour s'habiller, et le portrait de sa mère ne se gêna pas pour lui donner son opinion de la situation.

- C'est du joli ! C'est du propre ! Luxure et stupre ! D'ou reviens-tu, immonde bâtard ? ! D'une maison close, sans doute ! ?

- **Ta gueule, maman !!! tu fais chier !!! **fut la réponse.

La stupeur cloua le bec au portrait. C'était bien la première fois que son fils osait lui parler sur ce ton.

En redescendant, Black était inquiet. Où diable son filleul avait-il pu aller ? Il l'avait contacté environ une fois par semaine depuis qu'il se trouvait chez Rogue. Lorsque celui-ci s'absentait, Sirius en profitait pour appeler Harry par cheminette.

Le jeune homme l'avait d'ailleurs mis en garde contre la violente réaction de Rogue lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité… Et soudain, l'animagus comprit où s'était réfugié Harry.

- Oh, Merlin ! Il est chez Severus ! souffla-t-il, effondré, devant un Draco muet d'incompréhension.

***

Au même moment, attablés devant un café irlandais, Harry Potter et Severus Rogue se racontaient leurs malheurs mutuels…

°°°

A suivre… Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas, un café irlandais est un café additionné de whisky… je sais, je sais, ça devient vraiment n'import'nawak, cette fic, et mon cher et tendre se demande d'ailleurs ce que je fume en écrivant ça…

Ouf, heureusement que le dernier chapitre se rapproche à grand pas !


	8. Serenade pour deux poivrots

**Avec des Si…**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moaaaaa ! Tout à Mme JK Rowling ! Sniff !

**Résum** : Et si… Severus n'avait jamais su que Sirius était un animagus ? Et si… Sirius n'était pas mort ? Et si Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, et que, pour fêter la victoire, Sev et Siri s'étaient saoulés à mort et avaient fait crac crac (non, je ne parle pas de cracottes, là) dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? 

Ouais, vous l'avez compris, voila un gros, gros délire sur le thème « Avec des Si, on refait le monde » !  

**Note de l'auteur** : Ben, en premier lieu, je dédicace cette histoire à Lychee, car c'est sa fic _Everybody wants to be a cat_, qui me l'a inspirée. Et puis je dédie ce petit délire perso à toutes les personnes qui m'ont rewiewé et qui me rewieweront à l'avenir.

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Lulu-Cyfair : Salut, ma grande ! Un verre ça va, trois verres bonjour les dégâts ! Mais au moins, ça délie la langue ! Entre autres choses… Niarf, niarf, niarf ! Big bisous.

Annie : Merci, contente de voir que ça te fait rire ! Ben oui, c'est un slash. J'aime les slashs…

Angy : Ben oui, il a enfin compris pourquoi son petit derrière ne lui faisait pas mal !

Anya et Xérès : Non, pas de Sev/Harry ni de Draco/Sirius ! Pas ici, en tous cas. La fin se rapproche. Ouf, il est temps, hein ?

Chrisanimefan : T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas le sujet ! Pas de couple Sev/Harry dans cette fic !

Miya Black : **Moi, compliquer les choses ?** Au contraire, tu vas voir, je vais les simplifier !

Blaise le poussin masqu : Coucou, vous deux ! Ben oui, ce cher Riry et ce cher Sev' manquent de tout, mais surtout… d'amuuuuuurrrr !!! Désolée pour la bafouille à la précédente réponse de rewiew. Je parlais de « Puis sans un mot ajouter », elle est classée dans mes favoris !

Lululle : Salut, ma… choupinette (tu préfères ça à ma puce, lol ?), continue toi aussi tes fics, j'attends les suites avec impatience ! Bises.

°°°

**8**

**Sérénade pour deux poivrots**

Severus émit un hoquet manquant singulièrement de dignité. Ce qui fit rire aux éclats son désormais ancien élève.

- Vous… hips… êtes… hips… bourré, prof ! se moqua-t-il. 

Harry ne valait guère mieux, on l'aura compris.

- Je suis… hips… parfaitement clair, Po… Po… Potter !

- C'est ça, et moi, j'suis Marlon… heu… Merlin !

- Non, vous êtes le survivant ! hurla Sev, très fier de sa répartie.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire, se tombant dans les bras avec forces bourrades.

- T'es un marrant, Sevy ! Hips ! Je l'ai toujours dit ! s'écria le gryffondor.

- Mais oui, je suis un… hips…vrai boute en train ! Ooops ! Je suis tordant… quand… hips… je veux !

Le chef de la maison Serpentard agrippa le jeune homme par son tee-shirt.

- Tu… veux… hips… une bonne blague ?

- Ouais, vas-y ! Oops !

Severus tenta vainement de prendre un air comique.

- J'ai couché avec ton parrain !

- Mais… hips… je le sais ! Et moi, j'ai… hips… pas couché avec Malfoy ! rétorqua Harry, l'air béat.

- Ah bon ? (Severus avait l'air étonné) Tiens, avale-moi ça !

Et il le régala d'une bonne rasade de café irlandais.

- Et tu veux la meilleure ? demanda-t-il avec amertume au jeune homme.

- Vas-y ! répondit Harry.

- Je suis… amoureux de ce con de Black ! hurla le maître des potions.

- Ouch ! fit le gryffondor, sourcils froncés. Ne crie pas… hips… comme ça, j'ai mal au crâne ! Et moi… hips… je suis raide dingue… hips… de ce débile congénital blond !

Là, l'adolescent et son ex-professeur se tombèrent dans les bras en pleurant.

- BOUOUOUOUH ! Je suis malheureux !

- Il se sont fichus de nous ! BOUOUOUH !!!

Les deux pauvres esseulés auraient continué sans doute pendant longtemps leur cinéma, si un élément extérieur n'était venu contrecarrer cette passionnante et humide conversation.

Deux voix de faussets retentirent soudain par les fenêtres ouvertes de la demeure du professeur de potions.

- _J'ai demandé à la lune_

_  si tu voulais encore de moa…_

- _Elle m'a dit j'ai pas l'habitude_

_  de m'occuper des cas comme çaaa…_

C'était une cacophonie monstrueuse. Les deux ivrognes, en grande partie dessaoulés, se précipitèrent dehors. Black, une guitare en bandoulière, et Malfoy, la main sur le coeur, leur jouaient la sérénade. L'image était telle que Severus et Harry, tout d'abord interloqués, explosèrent bientôt de rire.

Sirius et Draco, un brin vexés, s'interrompirent pour les regarder se rouler par terre.

- Un plan du tonnerre, hein ? souffla Dray, narquois, à l'animagus.

- Mais je ne savais pas que tu chantais comme une casserole, fit l'autre sur le même ton.

- Dis donc, tu t'es entendu, le cabot ? !

Le blondinet commençait sérieusement à gonfler Sirius. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la dispute. Les deux nouvelles stars de la chanson se jetèrent un regard noir avant de se tourner vers les deux amours de leurs vies, toujours explosés de rire.

- Oh, ça va, bon sang ! s'écria Dray. Vous avez assez rigol !

- Sev, il faut que nous parlions ! intervint Sirius, le regard sévère.

- Et nous aussi, Harry ! renchérit Malfoy junior.

- On a rien à se dire !

- Harry !

- Non !!! Non et non !!!

Sirius, comprenant que la situation ne se résoudrait pas comme ça, attrapa son filleul par le col de son tee-shirt et l'amena à côté de Draco.

- Vous deux, vous filez vous expliquer au manoir Malfoy ! tonna-t-il. Sev et moi, on va discuter ici.

Vlan ! La porte d'entrée venait de se refermer sur leur nez, claquée par un Severus excédé. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de bloquer magiquement toutes les issues, un Sirius décidément en très bgrande forme s'était engouffré par l'une des fenêtres ouvertes.

Un hurlement de fureur ne tarda guère à se faire entendre.

- BLACK !!! DEHORS, ESPECE DE SALE CLEBS !!!

- Pas avant qu'on se soit expliqué, Sev !

- Dehors, sinon je te viole SEANCE TENANTE !!! hurla le maître des potions.

Il y eut un grand silence. Ooops. Apparemment, Sev venait de réaliser ce qu'il avait laissé échapper. Harry, dégrisé, échangea un bref regard avec Draco.

- Euh… rue Grimmauld ou ton manoir ? demanda-t-il.

- Comme tu ne vas certainement pas pouvoir t'asseoir pendant au moins une semaine, allons plutôt chez moi ! répondit le blond avec un sourire suggestif.

Harry sursauta.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais plus m'asseoir, hein ? fit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Parce que je vais te faire l'amour comme un dieu, lui murmura Draco à l'oreille, d'un ton particulièrement lascif. Et tu vas en redemander, encore et encore.

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses ! riposta Harry, en essayant néanmoins de toutes ses forces de ne pas rougir.

En vain.

- Tu as quand même un certain nombre de trucs à me dire, fit-il tandis que le serpentard lui mordillait délicieusement le cou. Dray… Arrête… Que tu le veuilles ou non, on l'aura, cette bon sang d'explication !

- Okay, okay ! fit son compagnon, résigné. Alors, allons-y !

Deux minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents avaient disparu, direction Malfoy Home…

A l'intérieur de la maison, un Sirius au sourire dangereusement prédateur se rapprochait  lentement d'un Severus plutôt gêné. Ce dernier reculait à petits pas, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

- Tu peux me répéter ce que tu viens de dire, Sev ? demanda l'animagus d'une voix de gorge particulièrement sensuelle.

Severus déglutit avec difficulté sous le regard de velours du brun. Ce coup-ci, il s'était lui-même mis autour du cou la corde pour se pendre.

- J'attends, Sev. Où en étions-nous ?

La progression de Severus à reculons fut bloquée au moment ou, heurtant le pied du sofa, il s'effondra sur ce dernier…

°°°

**Voilà, suite et fin au prochain chapitre ! Il est temps que j'arrête de fumer la moquette, moi…**


	9. Tout finit par des déclarations enflammé...

**Avec des Si…**

**Auteur** : Ivrian.

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moaaaaa ! Tout à Mme JK Rowling ! Sniff !

**Résum** : Et si… Severus n'avait jamais su que Sirius était un animagus ? Et si… Sirius n'était pas mort ? Et si Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, et que, pour fêter la victoire, Sev et Siri s'étaient saoulés à mort et avaient fait crac crac (non, je ne parle pas de cracottes, là) dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? 

Ouais, vous l'avez compris, voila un gros, gros délire sur le thème « Avec des Si, on refait le monde » !  

**Note de l'auteur** : Ben, en premier lieu, je dédicace cette histoire à Lychee, car c'est sa fic _Everybody wants to be a cat_, qui me l'a inspirée. Et puis je dédie ce petit délire perso à toutes les personnes qui m'ont rewiewé et qui me rewieweront à l'avenir.

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

Nicole Pavlovna : Toujours là, j'suis contente ! J'ai mes rewiewers attitrés, lol ! Pour mon fournisseur d'ecstasy, chut, c'est top secret !

Mad-eye-amarad : Yes, une nouvelle rewieweuse ! T'arrives juste à temps pour la fin, lol ! Bises et merci !

Tolkiane : Moi aussi il m'en faut peu… et pour délirer, et pour déconner !

Darkenger : Mon meilleur pote me fournit en herbe, lol ! Et elle est bonne !

Anya et Xeres : Merci à toi pour tes rewiews, elles trouvent toujours le moyen de me toucher.

Lou4 : En effet, Sevy ! Grave erreur !

Alisa Adams : Suite et fin, ma barjo préférée ! Et oui, même les meilleures choses ont une fin !

Blaise le poussin masqu : Coucou, vous deux ! Gros poutouxes à tous les deux pour être encore et toujours là à me supporter !

Mystina : Salut ! Tu n'aimes pas trop les slashs ? Et tu lis cette ânerie qui ne contient que ça, lol ? !

Celinette : Coucou, ma Céline ! Voila la fin, c'est pas trop tôt, hein ?

Paradise Nightwish : Salut, toi ! Tu sais que j'ai adoré ta fic « Un jour » ? Elle est franchement magnifique !

Lulu-Cyfair : Ma Lulu… tu m'aurais vue, me bidonner comme une folle en écrivant la scène de la sérénade. J'avais vraiment l'image en tête, comme un film !

Hannange : Et bien, non, désolée ! Le chap 9 est le dernier. Je te fais de grosses bises pour te consoler, lol !

Chrisanimefan : Voila la fin, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as suivi jusqu'au bout, lol !

Miya Black : This is the end, comme le dit la chanson.  Pas trop tôt, hein ? Maintenant, je vais pouvoir redevenir sérieuse (Jamais !!!), mdr !

Angy : Coucou, miss Delacour ! Je continuerai à fumer, c'est promis !

Lululle : Donc, ce sera ma choupinette ! S'te plait, la suite de ta fic « Les îles » !

**Donc, tout le monde est prêt pour la fin la plus déjantée qui soit ? A vos marques, prêts, lisez !!!     **

°°°

**9**

**Tout finit par des déclarations enflammées**

- Heu… Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? 

La voix du maître des potions était particulièrement étranglée. L'animagus venait de déboutonner sa chemise.

- Tu as bien parlé de me violer en représailles, non ? fit ce dernier d'un air plus ou moins innocent.

La chemise tomba à terre. Severus déglutit, et essaya de rappeler sa colère à l'aide.

- C'est trop facile, Black ! Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! Hummpf !

Sirius venait de s'allonger sur son ex-ennemi.

- Décoince-toi un peu, Sev…

Et il lui prit les lèvres. C'était tellement agréable… Cela faisait un mois qu'il attendait de pouvoir faire ça. Et Severus semblait si… coopératif. Sirius sourit mentalement en imaginant la suite du programme. Avant de pousser un cri de douleur.

- Aïe ! Mais t'es pas bien !

Severus venait de lui tirer les cheveux, comme lorsqu'ils étaient gamins.

- Pas si vite, le clébard ! Tu me dois des explications !

Sirius fit la moue.

- On peut pas monter dans ta chambre, d'abord ?

- Non, on ne peut pas ! Je ne suis pas ta poupée gonflable, Sirius ! hurla Severus, furieux.

- Elle est beaucoup moins sexy que toi, Sev, riposta l'animagus d'un ton câlin.

Une baffe sur l'arrière du crâne le calma instantanément.

- J'attends ! Pourquoi es-tu resté pendant quatre semaines chez moi, sans me dire qui tu étais ? grogna Severus.

- Parce que je voulais apprendre à mieux te connaître, répondit Sirius, fort peu glorieusement.

- Comment ? ! Tu te fiches de moi, en plus ! ?

Rogue s'était levé d'un bond. Black fit de même et ils restèrent ainsi, face à face.

- Je ne me fiche pas de toi, je voulais… enfin, j'espérais pouvoir par la suite t'amener à… enfin, à… Oh, et puis merde !

- A quoi, Black ? fit Sev d'un ton impatient. On ne va pas y passer la nuit !

- T'amener à… m'aimer, acheva piteusement Sirius.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Lorsque le maître des potions parla enfin, sa voix avait perdu toute trace de colère.

- Tu voulais que je tombe amoureux de toi ? Pourquoi, Sirius ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien de pire que d'aimer à sens unique, répondit l'animagus dans un souffle.

Un demi-sourire joua sur les lèvres pleines de Rogue.

- Attends que je comprenne bien… Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'aimes, Black ?

Sirius ramassa sa chemise et l'enfila, abattu. Les rôles étaient subitement inversés.

- Je crois que je ferai mieux de partir…

- Réponds à ma question, Sirius.

C'était un ordre. Sirius releva timidement la tête, avant de murmurer :

- Oui, je t'aime, Severus.

La seconde suivante, la chemise était de nouveau à terre, et Sirius, allongé sur le sofa, littéralement dévoré de baisers par un Severus affamé.

- Tu en as mis, du temps ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne le dirais jamais !

Le silence revint, mais pas pour longtemps. Il fut bientôt ponctué de froissements d'étoffes, de soupirs, de gémissements et de dialogues édifiants du style :

- Oh, oui… Encore… Encore ! Oh ouiiiii…

*

Au manoir Malfoy, Draco avait vainement tenté d'entraîner Harry dans sa chambre pour la fameuse explication, mais le brun était intraitable. Pas de sexe, juste une bonne vieille discussion verbale ! Pour le reste, on verrait plus tard…

- Je t'écoute, fit le gryffondor, les bras croisés. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

- Mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait de mal, répondit le blond, justifiant ainsi pleinement son nom de famille.

- T'es gonflé, Draco ! Tu m'as quand même fait croire pendant plus d'un mois qu'on avait couché ensemble !

- Bon, ouais, d'accord, j'avoue.

- Alors, première question : pourquoi ?

Dray croisa les mains derrière son dos, penaud.

- Au début, je voulais te faire une blague…

- Ah ! Tu l'avoues, espèce de… sale serpent !

Harry était extrêmement furieux.

- Mais ça, c'était au tout début ! plaida Draco, désespéré. Tout a changé, ensuite !

Le gryffondor haussa brusquement un sourcil intéressé.

- A quel niveau ?

- J'ai découvert que j'étais gay…

Draco avait prononcé ces mots dans un souffle, et Harry dut se pencher pour les entendre.

- … et que j'étais amoureux de toi, compléta le serpentard, totalement anéanti.

Le brun se contenta de le fixer, impassible.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?

- Tu n'as aucune raison, en effet. Mais si tu le souhaites, je suis prêt à le crier sur les toits. Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, y compris le _veritaserum_.

- Vas-y.

Draco fixa son compagnon, puis fila sans hésiter en direction de la salle ou Harry avait préparé le _Revelationis_. Le survivant le suivit et le rattrapa alors qu'il allait pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il posa une main légère sur son bras.

- Inutile, mon amour. Tu viens de me donner la réponse que j'attendais. Si tu n'étais pas sincère, jamais tu n'aurais accepté de boire du _veritaserum_.

Il sourit à son ex-ennemi et l'enlaça. Leur baiser dura un long et plaisant moment. Quand ils se séparèrent, tous deux étaient hors d'haleine.

- Oh, Merlin ! soupira Harry. Montons dans ta chambre...

Draco se troubla.

- Harry, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…

- Encore ! explosa le gryffondor. C'est quoi, cette fois-ci ? !

- Je suis vierge, moi aussi, rougit le serpentard. Du moins, avec les garçons. Je t'ai menti quand tu m'as posé la question.

Harry en resta comme deux ronds de flan. 

- Hé bien, qu'attendons-nous pour réparer cette erreur ? sourit-il enfin.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la chambre de Malfoy. Les elfes de maisons qui se trouvaient dans les parages en rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles. Il faut dire que les deux amoureux avaient oublié d'insonoriser ladite chambre…

*

Pendant ce temps, Severus et Sirius reprenaient des forces avant d'attaquer le prochain « round ».  

- Sev ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'aimes aussi, hein ?

- Sirius… tu crois que je te laisserais me faire toutes ces choses si je ne t'aimais pas ?

L'animagus réfléchit un moment.

- Probablement pas.

Il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur le cou de son compagnon.

- Mais, soupira le maître des potions, je pense quand même que Canis me manquera…

- Sev ?

- Oui, chéri ?

- Au lieu de dire des âneries, tu ferais mieux de m'embrasser !

Et Severus s'empressa de suivre ce sage conseil.

**FIN**

°°°

Voilà, suite et fin de ce tissu d'âneries, lol ! Il m'aura permis en tous cas de bien décompresser de mes autres fics… Même si c'était un gros délire, ça m'a quand même fait quelque chose d'y mettre un point final. Ils vont me manquer, ces quatre cinglés ! Bises et merci encore pour vos rewiews ! JE VOUS ADORE !!!!


End file.
